Omobolasire
by Feerique-Freak
Summary: ron goes to the All Africa Cup, and meets someone. slight language, but the r is for sex. hope you enjoy.


This may be dumb, but I can't find Egyptian last names online, so in the African cup, they only announce the players by first name.

This includes a slight bit of stalking at the end.

Please read, enjoy, and if you like it or hate it enough, review.

Ron thought of what had happened earlier that summer, in July. It was the end of August, and in two days it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Ron didn't want to face any of his housemates, he had a broken heart, but he knew they would never understand. It was all because of Harry's good intentions, that it had happened.

****

Dear Ron,

My godfather left me money, a lot of money. He gave Remus some too, but most of it was left to me. I can't have it, it was my fault he died, it's bloody money. I wanted to give it to you, you and your family, you guys are the only ones that have truly cared for me, and are still around to care, but I knew you guys are proud, and wouldn't accept it. So, I bought you something. I got you tickets to the All Africa cup. I also bought you a portkey. There are two sets of ticket to divide between you, and the rest of the people that would like to see the games. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you at Hogwarts.

Harry.

ps, tell Fred and George thanks for the candies they sent me, it makes life easier, what with the house still being on a diet for Dudley and all.

Ron stared at the bulging envelope full of tickets. When dad had gotten tickets for the World Cup, he hadn't gotten to look at the tickets, his dad had held them all. And now he had 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 32 tickets! Resisting the strange urge to flutter them in the air above his bed, and roll on them in ecstasy, he did the next best thing. He screamed.

From downstairs, came the call from his mum, "Ron, the clock doesn't say mortal peril, what's the matter?"

Ron thought quickly. did he want to give the tickets straight to his parents, or did he want to rub them in Fred and George and Ginny's face for a bit first?

"Nothing, I thought I saw a spider." definitely the latter.

He dashed off a letter quickly to his brothers.

__

f g

come hom son as get this. importnt brng N

r

He tied it to Errol's leg, whom he trusted more for the closer journey, and sent it off.

About an hour and a half later, the twins apperiated in the house. "Mum, where's Ron?" George bellowed.

"Is'e ok?" Fred yelled.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's in his room."

They ran up to his room, and tackled him. They started to give him nogies, and he yelled out, "what's the problem with you guys?" though, because his face was muffled underneath Fred's stomach, it sounded more like 'wahapoboweooeyes?'

"What?" Fred asked, moving his stomach to hear Ron better.

"What's the problem with you guys?" he repeated.

"What's our problem, you little blighter?"

"Our problem is you write us an urgent note, can't even bother to take the time to write words properly, then we get here, and you're sitting calmly on your bed. That's the problem, you arse."

"Scared us half to death, you git."

"Well, if you don't want to hear the big news, that's fine. I'll just write to Charlie, and he can watch instead. Or, better still, more for me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't feel like talking about it anymore. Maybe later." Ron said with a smile, knowing it would drive the twins insane not to know.

"Oh no no no. You don't tease us, we tease you." Fred said, frowning.

"This must be fixed."

"If you don't tell us, we're going to have to do something drastic."

"Yes, drastic." George said with an evil grin.

"Right, what can you possibly do?" too late, Ron realised who he was talking to. They plunged on him again, and started to tickle him.

"Arrgh! Gerrof!"

They sat up. "Now, what was so bloody important you couldn't even write right?"

"I have tickets."

"To what?"

"Several tickets."

"To what?" George asked more impatiently.

"You'll have to beg me for them."

"Tickets to what?"

"Cause I'm not giving them to you for free, and I hid them and you'll never find them." Ron grinned, knowing for once in his life he had something over Fred and George.

"What in the cracking hell are you talking about!"

"Hmm, anyone ever heard of the Gimbi Giant Slayers? The Dori Three Headers? The Oyem Nundu Neutralizers?" he smirked as the twins started to understand. "Hmm. How about that. I didn't think I could smile any larger. I guess I was wrong."

Fred was the first to react. He fell on Ron's pile of clothes and books, and other junk, and started to throw it in every direction. "Where is it?"

"How about the Patonga Proudsticks? The Sumbwanga Sunrays?"

George started waving his wand around. "Wingardum leviosa. Wingardium leviosa." things around the room flew up, leaving lighter clean areas of carpeting.

"Oh honestly, you think I'm stupid enough to hide them in my room? I'm insulted boys." Ron couldn't help it, his grin grew bigger, his face felt like it was going to crack in half.

"Where are the tickets!" Fred screamed.

"Right, like I'm going to tell you without getting something out of it."

"Do you know what we could do to you if you don't tell us?"

"Do you know how much it would suck for you if you were the only family members to not go see the All Africa Cup?" Ron paused. "And I have the power, so I suggest you don't threaten me."

The twins scowled, but dropped back onto the bed. They couldn't make him do anything, not when he had the tickets.

"Did you bring Nadia?"

"Well, we didn't understand why we would need to bring an owl to save your life-"

"So that would be a no."

"Well, go apperiate back and get them. I have to write to Bill, Charlie and Percy to get them to come too."

It was a week later, the second week in July. The entire family was at the campground outside the playing ground, though most of them would be leaving. The first game, the Akhmim Ankh's vs. Lanache Legilmencers, Bill had somehow managed to get enough tickets for the rest of the family. Ron had decided that he would give the two tickets for the not as great seats to the twins, because they didn't care, as long as they could sit together.

"So, basically it's a round robin tournament, split into two, and the winner of the first plays the winner of the second?"

"Yeah Ginny, that's just about it. Except, this game, between Egypt and Morocco isn't part of the round robin, the winner of this takes the place of the winner in the second half." Charlie explained. They marched up all the flights of stairs, breathing heavily by the time they got to chairs with Weasley written on them. Bill slipped into a seat next to a girl, but Ron was the only one to notice them holding hands, and he didn't care. This was only the first day of 16 games.

"For the Ankh's- Sef and Horus as Beaters, Lapis, Nailia and Zalinka as Chasers, Theoris as Keeper, and Nile as Seeker. for the Legilmencers, we have Anwar and Belay as Beaters, Davu, Ilo, and Katungi as Chasers, Lehaana as Keeper, and Mashaka as Seeker."

Ron and the rest of the family were rather neutral for cheering for a winner, Ron cared about the cannons and that was about it. Well, he thought the rest of the family was neutral, but Bill seemed to be pretty against the Legilmencers. He slightly favoured the Ankh's himself, as they had a cool mascot.

The game went on for several hours, the chasers of both teams extremely fast and skilled. However, the Legilmencers keeper looked to be picked mainly for size, she could block the entire hoop with her body, but since she wasn't quick, the Ankh's scored on her more then the Lanache chasers scored on the Akhmim keeper.

Finally though, the Ankh's seeker caught the snitch, and the game ended, the ankh's winning. Ron stood up and yelled, as did Charlie and Ginny and Percy and mum and dad, but the odd reaction was from Bill. The girl beside him started kissing all over his face, and she jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. he moved his arms to hold her up, and starting kissing her back. She stuck her hands down the neck of his muggle t-shirt, and his hands drifted lower, to cup her buttocks.

"Well, if that wasn't my brother, that would be really hot." Ron said, then blushed when he realised he had said that out loud.

"I quite agree." Ginny commented.

"What's hot?" Percy asked, trying to see around Ginny and Ron, who were both trying to block Bill and the girl. Mum didn't need to see this. Charlie elbowed Percy in the ribs, and Percy said oh, then joined the bit of the wall to prevent mum from seeing them slowly getting more and more physical.

Ron heard a scream of horror, and turned around. Damn, mum had seen.

Mr Weasley tried to make her relax. "Now Molly, calm down, I'm sure they had a good reason for, um,"

"For groping each other in public and horribly embarrassing each other, and myself?"

The girl turned her head, saw Molly purple with rage, and hopped off Bill. he reached down and zipped up his pants, looking flushed, but Ron wasn't sure weather it was from embarrassment or because he was still hot from the action. The girl walked over to Molly, and grabbed her in a two arm hug. When they pulled away, she said, "Don't worry, me and Peo boy would never, wait, no that's not true."

"What's not true?" Ginny asked.

"I was going to say we would never have sex in public, but that's obviously not true. Why, I remember this one time-" she cut off when Bill kicked her. "Bill! honestly, kicking leads to withdrawl of sex, watch yourself. But anyway, even if a bus or muggle airplane would be fun, we would never have sex in front of family. Well, at least not your family, no doubt my brother would be highly turned on by it. He suffers from Mixoscopia."

As she went on, Ron clasped his hands over Ginny's ears. listening to this was rather entertaining, but his little sister shouldn't hear this. She struggled underneath his hands, but he had a death grip. This interesting stranger was not going to contaminate his sister.

"Possibly third base, but never sex. So, don't worry." she smiled.

"Who are you?" Molly asked faintly.

"Oh, I'm muffin's girlfriend, the name is Sahirah Mubarak. Nice to meet you, I've heard so much of you, of course. Did muffin tell you about me?"

"Um, no, I can't say he has. I'm Arther Weasley, this is my wife Molly, and these are my kids."

"Yeah, I know. Molly, I heard you make a vicious cake."

Molly smiled with pride, and Ron thought it was clever to bring up a compliment to make her not hate her.

"And Mr Weasley, you've singlehandedly saved dozens of muggle lives, I think you're brilliant. Percy, I heard you're moving quite quickly along in the ministry, right hand man to the right hand man of Fudge. Charlie, I have to ask you a proposition later, ok?"

Charlie nodded his head, and Ron looked at his dad and Percy. They were both beaming. Well, that was all nice and good, but what could she possibly think of to butter up himself and Ginny? Speaking of Ginny, she kicked him in the shin, and in surprise, he let go of her ears.

"'Bout bloody time, honestly, you think I'm so innocent, I have sex talks with my friends too."

"No you don't." Ron said crossly. He didn't like to be disillusioned about his only sister's purity.

"And you Ron, you beat McGonagal's giant chess set, you flew a car, you broke your leg and still tried to help your friend, you're so damned loyal, and you're cute too. If your brother wasn't so good at tickling, and you were a few years older, I'd almost go after you."

Ron flushed. She had managed to bring up some of his most proud moments, and had also managed to avoid mentioning he was the famous Harry Potter's best friend. It was true, but it got a bit old, being remembered for only that.

Bill spoke for the first time since he had gotten caught. "Actually mum, we're a bit more then boyfriend and girlfriend. Sahirah's my fiancé. She got us the tickets to come here."

"Fiancé?" Molly asked, stunned.

"Yep, we're lovers of soul heart body and mind. we've been together for awhile, and we thought it was about time."

"But you're not wearing any rings." Ginny commented.

"We don't need them. we have something else, much more permanent and important."

Bill took of his leather jacket and green shirt, and Sahirah took off her tank top. they both turned their backs to the family. Bill had a tattoo covering his entire back of a beautiful naked woman who looked a lot like Sahirah, surrounded by shooting stars. Sahirah had a smaller tattoo, but still large, covering the spread of her shoulderblades, of a naked man wearing a crown and holding a septar. After letting the family look at them for a minute, they slipped their shirts back on, and turned around.

"Mine is a king, because muffin's middle name is Edalene, which means king."

"Mine is a woman, surrounded by shooting stars, because Sa's middle name is Isis, which means supreme goddess of the stars."

"They're beautiful." Ginny breathed.

The family started to walk down the stairs, Sahirah still talking. "Oh, I'm so happy Egypt won."

"Yeah, like I said, Sa's the reason we got the tickets. Her brother is Sef, he's one of the beaters."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Yeah, that's another one of the reason's we got tattoo's instead of jewellery. It's too easy for it to slip in with the other jewels at Gringotts for Bill, and on the weekend, we help Sef practice, and any jewellery would be in danger."

Later that night, Sef invited the family for a winner's party. the twins were insane over meeting Sef and Horus, and set off a load of fireworks after being asked if they ever wanted to practice with the guys, as they had been Hogwarts beaters.

The next game was two days later, between Nigeria and Eithiopia, and was played in the beating sun. The Eithiopian Gimbi Giant Slayers had an interesting mascot, it was a stupefied giant, and Ron was glad Hermione wasn't there, because she would be preaching about cruelty to beasts. The Nigerian mascot for the Nsukka Fwoopers were several of the birds, one in each pink, green, orange and yellow.

The Giant Slayers flew onto the feild. "Beaters Kebede and Li'ol, Chasers Brehane, Genet and Welkite, Keeper Melkamu, and seeker Dese." they were in dark green robes.

Then the Nsukka Fwoopers flew in. "Beaters Taiwo and Kehinde, Chasers Balarabe, Danasabe, and Yakabu, Keeper Daren, and Seeker Omobolasire. they had vertical striped robes of orange lime green yellow and pink, and the Fwoopers started to sing as they rode in. everyone covered their ears, as the Fwoopers song can drive a person insane, but Charlie laughed.

"Ah, I think the twins would like this team."

Though Ron wasn't as much of a fanatic as Hermione, he did think it was mean how they were treating the Giant like a pet. Between that, and the fact that the Nsukka Fwoopers would start singing various songs when they scored the quaffle, it was hard to cheer for Eithiopia.

When Nigeria's seeker finally caught the snitch, it was almost twelve hours later, and the score was 620 Fwoopers, 450 Giant Slayers. Charlie and Ron walked back to the campground, and Ron could barely keep his eyes open while munching on a sandwich mum had made. As soon as he was done, he slipped into the tent he shared with the rest of the boys. Bill was conspicuously missing from his bunk, and Ron had the idea it had something to do with Sahirah.

In the next tent, slept his Mum, Ginny, and his Dad. The twins had barely snuck by not sleeping with Dad, Mum had thought it safer, but they said they would just get their own tent, so they ended up not having parental supervision.

Charlie had to be getting back to Romania and his job, so the next game, between Togo Tchamba Charmers and Tanzania Sumbwanga Sunrays, was watched by him, and Percy, who apperated down from the Ministry. Bill and Sahirah, along with the twins, went to help Sef and Horus practice. Ron and Ginny went to watch the practice fields, and stopped for a second trying to decide which one to watch. there were 3 fields, the Ankhs in one, the Fwoopers in another, and a team he hadn't seen yet in a third. the other two teams seemed to be having a serious practice, but Sef and Fred would Beat, and Bill, George, Horus would Chase, while Sahirah would Keep, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Ron and Ginny settled to watch them.

Ron kept a close eye on Sahirah, seeing how she was Keeping. Even though she wasn't the actual Keeper, being so close to a team for several years must have taught her something, because she was quite good. Almost as good as Oliver had been before he had left school, and now he was on a team. Ron wanted to learn things so when he got back to school, he could help the Gryffindor team, so he kept his eyes pealed. That is, until he happened to glance over, and saw the Nsukka Seeker flying.

She was gorgeous. Her skin was like the smooth chocolate frosting his Mum made. He had a odd urge to run over and ask if he could taste her, which he quickly quelled. Still, he wondered who she was. If only he could remember from the game yesterday, but it had been twelve hours since the introductions, and he had been watching the chasers, not the seeker, and didn't see when she had caught it. All he had heard was, the Fwoopers win.

Ron, are you ok?"

"What? oh, yeah. Why?"

"You're pale and blushing at the same time. Is that even possible? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Ginny. you want to watch the Nsukka Fwoopers for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Because Fred and George are getting boring."

"Yeah, but Sef is hot, and he flies well. Just imagine, in a few months, he'll be our brother in law. Then I get to see his sexy butt all the time!"

"Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron. "So, which Fwooper are you horny about?"

"'Cuse me?"

"Oh, come off it, that's the only reason you want to watch them, you find one of them hot. Now, not that I would care, but I don't think it's a boy, because if it was, you would be commenting on Sef's arse too."

"I'm not gay!"

"Fine, fine, relax. Hm, girls. Well, there's only one, so you must like the seeker. What's her name?"

"I dunno."

"So, we have to get your Lady Mysterious to tell you her name." Ginny stood up on the bleachers, and ran down the steps.

"Bloody hell. Ginny, where are you going!" Ron yelled after her, but she just waved him off.

Ahe went onto the Nsukka pitch, and waved at the woman. She flew down, and landed near Ginny. They talked for a moment, and Ginny waved at Ron to come over. Ron shook his head. Ginny was as bad as the twins, he didn't trust her to not say something embarrassing to her.

"Ron get your bloody arse over here, now!"

Ron crossed his arms, and settled on the seat more firmly.

"Ron Smith Weasley, I swear to Merlin if you don't come down here right now, I will kick you in the nuts, and set fire to your broom."

Since it was Ginny talking, he knew she would, and he got up. Percy was full of empty threats, Charlie would beat on you, Bill didn't find anything annoying, and didn't get angry, so he never did anything, the twins would do crazy and funny to everyone else types of revenge, but Ginny came right out and said what she would do to you, and you knew she would, it was just a matter of time. Ron liked his balls, and he needed his broom if he would still be Keeper, so he walked out to the pitch.

"Hi, I'm Omobolasire Atiku. Ginny here tells me you wanted to meet me." she spoke english, but had a wonderful accent, and Ron wanted to hear her talk again.

"Yeah, though I didn't think she'd stop you from practicing. How come you speak English anyway? Shouldn't you be speaking Nigerian?"

"That's not what it's called, but yes, I speak the language of my home. However, many European and North American wizards come to watch us, and we have to be able to give interviews. Ever since I was pulled out of the academy of witchcraft, I've tried to learn several languages, so I can talk with others.

"You were pulled out of school to play Quidditch? I know someone playing, but they were out of school when they were signed."

"Yes, well, they were lucky. I'm the youngest player on the Nsukka Fwoopers, and the only woman, and things get quite lonely."

"Youngest? Why, how old are you?"

"I'm 18. I've been on the team for 3 years, however."

Ron blushed. Fuck. She was legal, he wasn't. So much for all the delirious fantasies running through his head when he saw her.

She reached up her hand, and stroked his cheek. "You're so cute." Ah, fuck. There goes those ideas again. "You look warm, is there anything I can do to help you cool down?" Stop mind, STOP! she probably doesn't mean anything by it. "Or, maybe to heat you up a bit more?" she leaned over and kissed him. Not just a kiss, not even a Kiss, but a KISS. a mouth searching, saliva swapping, tongue wrestling, flaming, erection producing KISS.

when she pulled away, he groaned awwwwwww in disappointment, then blushed. It was never in any of his plans to be controlled, it was supposed to be the girl that groaned.

"Relax boy, I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to go back to practice." she swung her leg back over the broom, and flew up to her team.

Ginny and Ron looked up when they heard clapping. in the next pitch, Bill, Horus, Sef, Sahirah, Fred and George were all clapping. Ron flipped them off, still red, and walked back to the bleachers.

"See, no aren't you glad I went to talk to her?"

"Shut up Ginny."

"In a way, you could say you owe that kiss to me."

"Shut up Ginny!"

"I hope I don't have to plan the rest of your sex life. I can just see me calling you up when you're 40, and asking, 'Ronnie dear, did you remember to by the condoms."

"SHUT UP GINNY!"

"Touchy aren't we?"

The tent that night was empty, because Bill was with Sahirah, Charlie had gone back to Romania, Percy was back home for the ministry the next morning, and Fred and George had been introduced to groupie girls that Sef, Horus, Theoris and Nile wanted off their back. As it turned out, Groupie Girls liked Twins just as much as they liked Quidditch Boys.

With no one there to see him, Ron had a hard time not slipping his hand down lower. He had to keep reminding himself that his mother and father and only sister were in the next, well, it was a house, but it was more like room, with the tent walls being so thin. It was just, she was so beautiful, and she kissed him, and god, her face, and the curves of her body that you could see when she was standing in the wind, and it pushed her robe against her body, and her hand on his face, and what if one day her hand slid lower and lower, and it started to

Then he started to, because one day she might, and she was so, so Perfect, that it would be like a insult if he could think of her and not.

There was a game the next day, between Uganda and Chad, but Ron gave Fred and George the tickets, because he had to be with Omobolasire. he didn't know when he was suposed to meet her, so he decided he'd just sit at the pitch until he came out.

He ruffled through his suitcase. Oh cricky. Muggle clothes or wizard clothes? Combed hair, or relaxed, or jelled? Boxers or briefs? What was he going to do? He had never felt this nervous about the way he looked, not even at the Yule Ball with those awful lacy sleeved robes.

"What's wrong with you?"

He knew it was Fred, so he didn't bother to turn around. "Why does everyone always ask me that?"

"Look, I bet it's about your date with that Quidditch chick, right?"

"Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you, you'd just harass me."

"Wear muggle clothes, they'll show off your body better, especially if you wear that tighter dark red shirt with your black jeans, and don't you even think about wearing your Chudley Cannon's shirt. Not only is it too big to show off your good parts, it clashes horribly with your hair, it has a hole in the armpit, and it's a quidditch team shirt, for a team she's not on. Don't you dare wear that shirt. Don't bother to comb your hair, it's windy today, and you look bad with it jelled. Like a porcupine or something. As for the age old underwear question, I usually wear boys underwear with pictures on it. It's tight, so it makes my ass look nicer and my front look bigger, no underwear line for the leather pants, not that you'll know anything about that, and the girls think dinosaurs or superman is cute. However, I'm betting you don't have any, so I can't answer that. Also, the whole thinking about you in underwear is nasty. I remember when I had to change your diapers."

"No you don't! You're only two years older then me, you wouldn't have changed my diapers. Oh, but thanks Fred." expecting a no problem, git, or something, and not getting one, he turned around. Fred was gone.

Ron went and sat on the bleachers on the pitch. Today the same team was practicing, as well as the Giant Slayers, and the third team he hadn't seen yet.

After awhile, he wasn't sure how long, he hadn't worn a watch, silky hands ran up and down his back. The person took a finger, and lifting up the back of his shirt, ran it slowly, lightly up his spine. He shivered.

The finger drifted lower and lower down his spine. It got to the line of his jeans, and started traveling back up his spine. when it got to his neck, it followed the spine back down again. By now Ron, between the finger's light contact, and the imagining of what was behind the finger, and the wind, was covered in goosebumps. Also, it was having a bit of an effect on his lower parts.

This time, when it got to the line of his jeans, it dipped lower. It ducked between his skin, and the elastic waistband of his underwear, and ran slowly at the waistband moving horizontally. Then, with a loud and painful snap, it pulled the elastic away, and let it spring back. A voice whispered in his ear, "Come on."

He stood up, and grabbed the hand, for it was indeed Omobolasire, and ran with her back to the tent. No one should be in there, Dad and Percy in the Ministry, Charlie back in Romania, Bill with the Ankh's, the twins at the game.

He stripped her down to her underwear and bra, and he was in his underwear. They were kissing, and she was digging her fingernails into his back. Then a voice shook them out of their passionate kissing. "You know, you can keep going, I don't mind watching, but i thought you oughta know I was here."

Ron whirled around. "Ginny, why the hell are you in here?"

"It's simple math. these tents cost a lot to rent. Bill doesn't sleep in here, Charlie is back in Romania, Percy and Dad will be apperating here for their games. this is a 7 person tent, and only me, you, the twins and Mum need a bed. It was pointless to keep paying for the other, so me and Mum put our stuff in here, and she returned it. Now, go on with the sex."

"Get out!"

"Why? I don't mind, it's actually rather cool, like a live action porn. like one of Seamus's movies."

"You shouldn't be watching those, and we don't want you here. Go!"

"Fine, you arse, I'll show you who can be ordered around, see if you-" she muttered a stream of things as she walked out the tent door.

But damn it, now the mood was dead. Shit. He looked awkwardly at the clothes thrown all about the room, wondering if he should offer her her pants back.

Then she walked a step forward, and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She tasted odd and spicy, maybe like a dish from her country. Anyway, it was wonderful, and it was amazing how quickly the mood had the ability to come back.

And that had been it. For the rest of the time he had been at the All Africa Cup, they had been what he had thought were lovers, but apparently to her were fuck partners. After he had gone back to London, he had written her many letters saying he had wanted to see her, and he loved her, and he would find some way to get back to her, but she never wrote him back.

So, finally, he had borrowed money off the twins and Harry, and flown on a muggle airplane to Nigeria. But when he had finally found the wizarding part of Nigeria, and tried to see her, her bodyguards wouldn't let her. He explained that he loved her, and he was serious about her, and she loved him back, and they said everyone said that, and he couldn't see her.

That had been three days ago. He had gone back to the burrow, and written her letters, so many letters. He had gathered every owl he could, the twins, Percy's, the Burrows, his, and Harry's, and sent her letters. He would do this until the end of time, or until she said she loved him, and wanted him, whichever came first. He wanted her, and would do anything to get her back. And maybe sometime in the future, he could go out to see her again. he wanted to watch her walk, move, breathe.

just in case you were wondering, I got the idea based on Omobolasire, by the band Prozzak. Here are the lyrics

Omobolasire

The politics of nations got me down   
Geography and policy have run me out of town   
Seems like worldly things have come between us now   
But I've got the will and if there's a way   
I'll get to you somehow   
  
Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way   
  
She is my lover   
From the heart of Africa   
Like no other   
Princess of Nigeria   
I was delirious   
Ya that sun was beating down   
Lady mysterious   
Like an oasis that I found   
And then she smiled   
And then she came   
And when she spoke   
She told me her name   
  
Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way   
  
Short cut through Lagos   
Through the market place together   
Was getting serious   
I could have stayed that way forever   
  
As fate dictated I had to go back home to   
London   
My heart vibrated   
Cause I knew I had to get to you

Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way   
  
Then came that sad day   
A flight from Heathrow back to Lagos   
Desperate to see ya   
But they would not let me through   
What can I do?   
'Cept write to you   
And every day my letters will say

Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way

Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way

Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way

Omobolasire, I really wanta see ya   
Omobolasire, hang on because I'm on my way


End file.
